Earlier
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Kandy. Kirsten looking back at the time when she met Sandy. Final chapter's up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe Kirsten or Sandy... or The O.C. Too bad.

I remember waking up with the most awful headache I ever had. And then I realised I had a hangover. Jup... and a pretty bad one too. When I opened my eyes, I saw my husband sitting next to me, on the bed. He looked... wet. He'd been surfing, obviously. He told me he'd made breakfast for me. When I told him I'd probably throw up if he talked about food ever again, he assured me I should eat. He said he would make me the best breakfast I'd ever had. And told me just to wait, untill it was ready. So I did. It gave me time to think about our early years. When I was drunk more often, and had a hangover more often. Not that I was drunk very much those days... I just liked to have a party. In that time I met Sandy. That time I met the love of my life.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"Kirsten... you have to hear this!"  
A tall brunette came up to me, and sat next to me on the couch. It was my best friend, Christi. Christi's a sweet, beautiful girl, but she was also a gossip girl. I'm sure I can trust her though. She will tell everything about everyone... to everyone. Except when it would be about me. I smiled.

"Let me guess.. you've heared year's biggest gossip, and you want to share?"  
Christi smiled.

"No. I got you a date! Actually... I got us a date! You and this guy named... Sanford or something and me and Brad!"  
My face went from "happy" to "weird". (That's what Christi told me later though.)"

"Sweetie.. how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to give me a date."  
"But Kirsten.."  
"No buts. Look.. I know I haven't been going out the way I used to lately, but... I just have to deal with a lot right now, okay?"  
"Yeah.. like your ex-boyfriend marry another girl cause he got her pregnant?"  
I sighed.

"Exactly."

"Kirsten.. I know you don't want to date right now.. but this guy is great. I'm sure you like him. And I'm there if you think he's nothing. We just get some kind of code word, and when you say the word I'll pretend I'm having like.. the most horrible menstruation pain ever! And that I can't drive myself, so you have to get me home or something. Okay? It will be fun.. I promise!"

I sighed. Christi wouldn't let go of her "great" idea.  
"Fine... I'll come."  
Christi hugged her friend.

"Thank you! You're the best Kirsten!"  
I decided I could pretend to like it. And maybe I was liking it.

"You're welcome honey. So tell me... this Sanford guy.. where does he go to college?"

"I have no idea.. he's doing some lawyer thingey I thought. Not sure though."  
"Okay.. then how do you know him and Brad?"   
"Well.. this Sanford is a friend of Brad. Brad is the daughter of Tara, who's Ellen's best friend. Ellen is..."

When I heared Christi going from Sanford to Brad to Tara to Ellen, I stopped listening. This Sanford guy would probably be good. And if not... there would always be the code word. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thnx for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't owe Kirsten and Sandy, or the OC

"Here's your breakfast!"  
Sandy sat down on the bed and gave me a plate full with food.

"I got you orangje juice, and coffee. And bagels. And.. some more."

He winked at me.  
"Thanks Sandy."  
I bend over and kissed him on his lips.

I put the plate on my knees and I started drinking some of my coffee, while Sandy was starring at me. I smiled.

Sandy stood up and told me he was going to take a shower. While I was eating my breakfast, my thoughts got back to the evening Sandy and I met for the first time.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"Christi.. you're sure this is a good idea?"  
She sighed.

"Kirsten!"  
"Sorry."   
I was driving Christi nuts, I knew. But I was nervous. I was really nervous. Why? I wasn't sure about that myself.

"Kirsten.. just relax. It'll be fun, I promis."

With those words, Christi walked to her car and signed me to come. I got in the car, and while Christi was driving, I just prayed Sanford would be nice.

When we walked into the club were we'd decided to meet Brad and Sanford, Christi pushed me in the ladies' room.  
"Just need to check my make-up."  
Christi put on some more lipstick, and than we walked over to the table were Brad and Sanford were sitting.  
"Christi.. which one of them is Sanford?"  
"The one with the eyebrows."  
"Huh?"  
I didn't get it. Was I stupid?

"Just wait untill we're at the table. You know what I mean."

We walked over the the table, and when I saw one of the guys, I knew exactly what Christi meant. This Sanford had the most amazing eyebrows I'd ever seen. They seem to live their own life though. They're kinda.. big.

"Hey Christi!"

The other guy walked to Christi and hugged her. He was tall and blonde.

"Hi Brad."  
Christi sat down next to Brad, and the only other free place was next to Sanford.

"Brad.. Sanford.. this is Kirsten!"  
"Hey Kirsten!" Brad said at they other side of the table.

"Hi Kirsten. Call me Sandy, please."  
The guy sitting next to me shook my hand, and smiled.

"Hi... Sandy. Nice to meet you."

When Sandy smiled at me, all I could think about was how cute he was. He really was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the oc...too bad ;)**

While I took a bite of my bagel, I remembererd my first thoughts about Sandy. His eyebrows were the first thing I remembered. I mean... he wouldn't. Then I remembered his looks, and the way he talked. He rambled a lot, especially when we had our first date. We had a great time in the restaurant, though I enjoyed our date more when we were in some sort of bar, were we could dance and stuff.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Chris.. you wanna dance?"

I saw Brad looking at Christi with eyes I could best describe as "hungry".

Christi looked at me, and I nodded.  
She probably wanted to know if I would be ok when she wouldn't be around, but I was sure I would. Sandy and I didn't had the chance to talk a lot when we had dinner, so I figured I would be able to find out a little more about him now. Apparently, he thought about it the exact same way.

"So Kirsten... where are you from?"  
"Newport Beach... that's in California."  
"Never heard of it."  
I giggled.

"Well.. be happy. It's full of rich people who spend their days with going to the spa, organising benefits and people gossip about their friends as soon as they turn their heads to they other side."

Sandy laughed.

"Nothing for me, I can tell ya. Not that it's bad or anything.. I mean you grow up there and I'm sure it can be a lot of fun there,but..."  
I smiled. He was rambling. Again. It had happend most of the time when he'd been talking tonight. It was so cute.  
"Sandy... relax. I think I hate Newport as much as you seem to do, so don't worry about what you say."

There was silence for a while.  
"Hé Sandy... you wanna dance?"  
I didn't wait for him to answer the question, and grabbed his hand.

I decided that it was now or never, and I started swinging my hips right in front of him, while smiling at him. I was prayig he would come up to me, and dance with me. Place his hands on my hips...  
When he walked up to me, I could make a little dance of happiness inside.  
Just when he came up to me, the dj put on aan slow song.

I smiled a smile at him, which he returned.  
He came closer, and I put my arms around his neck.  
His arms slowly reached for my hips.  
I felt his warm hands, and I felt happy. I really did.  
We slowly danced at the music.  
I saw Christi dancing with Brad a little furhter, and whe she spotted me, she put up her thumbs.

I smiled at her, before I turned my face back to Sandy's.  
Our faces were so close, and all I wanted right now was him to kiss me.  
I knew he wanted to kiss me. I knew.  
"Kirsten... can I.." he whispererd.

One of his hands gently touched my cheek, and I thougt –hoped- this would be a sign to kiss him.  
Our heads moved closer and our lips touched.  
I felt his soft lips touch mine and I was sure this was the best moment in my life.  
I slowly opened my moth, and I felt his tongue play with mine.  
When he pulled back, he smiled at me. I smiled back.  
He put his arms around me, and I put my head on his shoulder.  
I had to correct myself; this was the best moment in my life.

**_Note: This isn't exactly what I hoped it would be.. I hope you enjoyed though!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the oc... snif_**

**_Note: Thnx for the reviews, I'm glad you all liked it! _**

* * *

I smiled when I thought about our first kiss. It was magical. I decided to go to the bathroom.. see if Sandy wanted some company. But when I stood up, I immediatley felt the headache coming up again. Damn! I tried to focus on what happend last night. I couldn't remember though. I couldn't remember anything.

"Honey, you're all right?"  
I saw Sandy standig in front of me, with a worried look on his face.  
I smiled at him.  
"I'm fine... just.. headache.. you know."  
He smiled.  
"I'm not suprised.. you should've seen yourself drinking yesterday."

I smiled, while Sandy sat down on the bed.  
My thoughts went back to our first kiss, but Sandy didn't gave me very much time to think about it.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Just... remember our first kiss?"  
Sandy smiled. "Yes I do. Why?"  
"I was thinking about our date, and the kiss. I have to admit, I wasn't planning on going first."

"Why not?"  
"You remember Christi?"  
"That brunette... your friend."  
"Yes.. well.. you don't know her taste of men. She tried to set me up more often with friends of her boyfriend. It never worked out though, so I wasn't exactly excited about it."  
I smiled.  
"I'm glad I went though."  
"Me too."  
Sandy kissed me.

"You still see Christi?"  
"No... when we graduate, she moved to Miami. I never had the chance to thank her."  
I smiled.

"I should see if I can find her phonenumber somewhere. Maybe she can come over some time. Or at least I can call her. It would be fun."  
"Yeah.. it probably would."  
Sandy had a smile on his face.

"Sandy... what's up?"  
"How's your headache?"  
"Fine.. as long as I lay down."  
"Hmm.. I know a activity were you can lay down. You have to move a little...but.."

I didn't gave him the chance to finish, and kissed him.  
I pushed him on top of me, and he kissed me.  
I kissed him back.  
Suddenly my headache wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

**So.. what do you think? I know this chapter was kinda.. boring... but next chapter will be better. I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't owe the oc..**

_So.. final chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm happy you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! It's a little longer than the other ones... but hey... that doesn't matter right? ;) Enjoy iy!_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's Kirsten… is this Christi?"  
While I waited for the other end of the phone to answer, I was wondering if it had been a good idea to call Christi. After searching for hours, I'd finally found the number. And now.. I was really nervous.  
"No.. I'll get my mom for you. Just a second."  
I waited for the girl to hand the phone to Christi. I was excited to talk to her again, but a little scared at the same time. What if she didn't remember me? I was wondering what I was going to say, when I heard a voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Christi.. hi.. it's Kirsten... remember me?"  
"Kirsten..."  
I sighed softly. She didn't remember.  
"Kirsten! Oh My God..!"

_Two weeks later..._

I heard the doorbell ring, and walked to the door to open it. It was two weeks ago since the first phonecall with Christi. She told me about her life. She became a lawyer, just as Sandy had. She didn't end up with Brad after all. She had met someone else though, Danny, and was married to him. She had a daughter, Autumn, who was fifteen. I'd talk to her on the phone. She'd also told me she wasn't suprised Sandy and I ended up together. She told me she would like to see me again. She said she would be in LA for businnes in a couple of weeks, and she would probably have time to come over.  
"Kirsten!"  
Christi hugged me, and smiled. I smiled back.  
"Christi"  
"Wow.. it's been so long!"  
I let her in, and we walked to the couch together.  
When we sat down, we started talking.  
"So Kirsten..you look amazing! And you did a good job."  
Christi said, while looking around in the house.  
"Thanks. You look great too."  
I asked if she wanted some tea, and when I came back with two cops and some cookies, she smiled.  
"You're still as caring as you used to be, Kirsten."  
I smiled, and gave her the tea.

"So Kirsten.. why did you call me? I mean.. I like it.. a lot, but why after all these years?"  
"Uhm.. a couple of weeks ago I'd been thinking, about how Sandy and I met. And well.. it all began with you introducing us. And.. I never told you how glad I am you did."  
Christi smiled.  
"You're very welcome. You know... I missed you. You were my best friend."  
"So did I. And you were my best friend too."  
There was a silence for a while, and I didn't knew what to say.

"Kirsten... I want to be friends again. If you want. Like I said.. I missed you a lot, and still.. I feel like we've never been apart."  
I laughed.  
"You're right. You know.. I'd like to be friends again too. You've always been one."  
She smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
Cause Christi had always been my friend. She really had.

Two days later, Sandy and I sat on the couch, watching a rerun of Friends. Christi had left yesterday, and we had a great time. I showed her a couple of places in Newport, and we went shopping together. I smiled at myself. We were the same as we used to be. Just a little older.  
"Honey.. you liked being around Christi the last couple of days?"  
I smiled at Sandy.  
"Yes.. I did. Very much. I liked talking to her again. It was great. It felt normal.. immediately. Like we've never been apart!"  
Sandy smiled because of his wife enthousiasm.  
"We decided to do it more often. I mean.. .. she lives far away... but we have the phone"  
"Hmm. You know... you can invite her and her husband and daughter for Seth's birthday. It could be fun."  
"Yeah.. we can."  
I smiled at Sandy. And maybe I smiled a little bit to myself too. I was glad I decided to look for Christi's number, and called her. Not only because it was because of her Sandy and I got together. But also because she was my best friend. She is. And I'm glad she is.

"Kirsten.."  
He came on to me with a smile on his face.  
"The boys are out... want to do something.. together?"  
I smiled, and nodded.  
Sandy took my hand and led me to our room.  
He put me on the bed, and kissed me. And he kissed me again. And again.  
All I could think about was how lucky I was. Having Sandy. And Seth and Ryan. And my friends. I'm a happy woman. I am. And Sandy is one of the main reasons why I am.  
He stopped kissing me for a while, and our eyes locked. I saw the twinkle in his eyes, and I smiled. We would have a lot of fun tonight.  
Well.. at least untill the boys would be home.

Ander after that thought, I wasn't exactly with my mind on the boys again. I wasn't with my thoughts on them... at all.

**_Fin_**

_**  
**So.. what do you think of it? You enjoyed it.. or not? _


End file.
